A Wish
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Permintaan. Kata suci yang keluar dari mulutmu, diiringi doa pada-Nya. Tahun baru, saatnya kau mengucapkan permintaan, apa yang akan kau minta?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **

OOC, AU, chara death, aneh, gajeness, bikin bingung, oneshot, de el el

**Summary:**

Permintaan. Kata suci yang keluar dari mulutmu, diiringi doa pada-Nya. Tahun baru, saatnya kau mengucapkan permintaan, apa yang akan kau minta?

~~~XXX~~~

"Siang Naruto…" suara riuh murid SMA sangat terdengar jelas di ruangan salah satu sudut rumah sakit tersebut. Sekitar 10 orang memasuki kamar tersebut setelah mengucapkan salam. Yeah… jumlah yang terlalu banyak untuk menjenguk seseorang yang kini dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Siang Naruto-Kun." Sakura, gadis berambut pink tersebut meletakkan sebuket bunga di samping kasur yang di tempati oleh orang yang ia sapa tadi.

"Siang…"

"Yo Naruto… aku membawa buah apel untukmu!" Kiba, salah satu sahabat dekat Naruto menata apel yang ia bawa ke dalam keranjang buah yang kini penuh dengan bermacam-macam buah. Naruto tidak yakin ia bisa memakan buah sebanyak itu.

"Apa kabarmu?" Gaara, medekati Naruto hanya untuk bersalaman dengan Naruto yang kini duduk bersandar di tiang kasur tempatnya berbaring.

"Kata dokter, sedikit membaik." katanya dengan wajah bahagia walau terlihat senyum itu sedikit dipaksakan.

"Semangatlah Naruto, ini malam tahun baru." Neji duduk di sebuah sofa merah yang terletak disamping jendela kamar.

"Neji benar, semangat terus Naruto!!" suara cempreng Ten Ten terdengar, ia duduk di kursi samping kasur Naruto.

"Ku kupaskan buah apel untukmu." Temari duduk di sebelah Ten Ten, dan mulai melakukan aktifitasnya tiap ia menjenguk sahabat terbaiknya yang satu ini. "Shikamaru, jangan tidur terus!" Temari menatap Shikamaru yang tertidur di samping Neji dengan santainya. Dasar pemalas…

"Dia memang seperti itu, biarkan saja…" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Yah… kebiasaan buruk nya." Sai ikut ambil bicara dan duduk di samping Shikamaru. Dan di sampingnya lagi terdapat seseorang yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Naruto, rival sekaligus soulmatenya. Mungkin…

Hinata, gadis yang kini berdiri di dekat Naruto sambil bersender ke mulut jendela itu tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan yang tak asing bagi mereka lagi.

"Teme, wajahmu masih tetap saja mati." canda Naruto. Semua yang ada disana ada yang tertawa, maupun tersenyum. Tapi setidaknya semuanya menanggapi lelucon Naruto kecuali Shikamaru yang terlihat masih tertidur.

"Yeah… dan wajahmu masih tetap bodoh." Sasuke menyeringai menatap Naruto yang seakan-akan ingin mengamuk.

"Ukh!! Biarin, setidaknya tidak sepertimu yang datar saja!" Naruto membalas Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe."

"TEME!!!"

"Baka."

"Te―" Naruto berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dirasakan mulutnya tersumpal oleh sebuah potongan kecil yang terasa manis. Ternyata Temari sengaja menyumpalnya.

"Orang sakit jangan terlalu banyak bicara!!" protes Temari yang sepertinya terganggu oleh kebisingan yang di keluarkan dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Sasuke menyeringai padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia akhirnya mengunyah potongan apel itu dengan agak kesal.

Kamar 110, kamar yang sejak setahun lalu selalu ramai di malam Minggu maupun malam liburan sekolah. Teman-teman Naruto selalu menjenguknya, menghiburnya, memberinya semangat.

Naruto telah difonis mengidap penyakit kanker otak setadium akhir, ia akhirnya harus rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Tidak bisa bermain bola seperti biasanya, tidak bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman lainnya di sekolah –kecuali sehabat-sahabatnya yang selalu menjenguknya-, dan tak bisa bertengkar lagi dengan Kakashi, guru mesum di sekolahnya.

Setiap sahabatnya datang, kamar itu menjadi sangat ramai seperti pasar malam. Tapi, para dokter, perawat maupun pasien di rumah sakit ini tak pernah merasa keberatan. Terkadang setiap tawa yang terdengar dalam kamar tersebut membuat pasien lain bersemangat dan terhibur. Selain itu, mereka juga tahu nasib Naruto…

~~~XXX~~~

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta malam ini?" Kiba tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh suara tawa. Baru saja ia mendapat ide saat ia keluar untuk membeli makanan kecil di luar rumah sakit. Kiba kemudian menaruh bungkusan plastik putih ke atas meja dekat sofa yang kini di duduki oleh Sakura, Hinata, dan Ten Ten.

Semuanya diam memandangi Kiba, membuat Kiba gugup, "Heh? Kenapa?" Kiba kemudian menyentuh-nyentuh mukannya, takut-takut kalau wajahnya berubah menjadi aneh.

"Ide yang tidak buruk…" Neji bersuara.

"Benar juga, Naruto 'kan tidak mengikuti pesta natal kemarin dan sebagai gantinya pesta malam ini saja!!" Sakura berkicau riang. Yang lainnya menganggukan.

"Tapi aku belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit." satu kalimat membuat semua yang ada di sana kembali terdiam, berpikir. Naruto hanya senyum mesem.

"A…anu… ki…kita bisa a…adakan pes…tanya di… di atap." Hinata mengeluarkan usulnya yang membuat semua kembali tersenyum.

"Benar juga" Gaara bergumam.

"OK, kita bagi tugas." dan seperti biasa, Neji selalu sok mengetuai apapun, "konsumsi masalah para wanita, dekorasi dan lain-lain masalah kita, para cowok." yang lain hanya mengiyakan saja. "Sedangkan Naruto, istirahat saja. Kita kumpul jam 11 malam."

"EKH!!! Kenapa aku sendiri yang istirahat??" protes Naruto tak terima.

"Karena kau memang harus istirahat, dan inipun kalau kau diperbolehkan keluar malam-malam yang pastinya sangat dingin." jelas Temari seperti sang ibu yang khawatir pada anaknya. Naruto hanya merengut kesal.

"Che… dobe, dikasih yang enak gak mau." ucap Sasuke dengan santainya.

"TEME!!!" Naruto menyemburkan celaannya seperti biasa, "Oh ya, ada kembang api 'kan?" tanya Naruto seolah-olah tidak menghirauakan omongan Sasuke.

"Tentu." Sai tersenyum.

"Dan nanti harus ada makanan yang enak!"

Dan seterusnya, mereka mengobrol merencanakan pesta nanti malam yang pasti takkan pernah terlupakan. Baik untuk Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, maupun yang lainnya. Sebuah hadiah di akhir tahun yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan senyum. Tawa mereka, kekuatan bagi Naruto.

~~~XXX~~~

"Selamat beristirahat, Naruto." Sakura menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini telah menunggu di depan kamar Naruto. Sakura heran melihat raut wajah salah satu sahabatnya yang terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura khawatir, yang lainnya ikut memandang ke arah yang ditanyai Sakura.

"A…aku lupa, a…aku ad…ada janji d…dengan a…ayah untuk makan m…malam…" Hinata menunduk.

"Ah! Aku juga ada janji dengan Kankurou!" Temari memukul jidatnya.

"Kurang seru kalau kita tidak lengkap." kata lain mengangguk.

"Ta…tapi a…yah baru p…pulang dari N…New York." kata Hinata, walaupun ia ingin merayakan malam tahun baru dengan sahabat-sahabatnya tapi ia juga tidak bisa langsung membatalkan janjinya yang telah ia buat 1 minggu yang lalu.

Semuanya diam.

"Anu, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakanan…" semuanya memandang Kiba dengan heran. Kiba yang biasanya semangat, kali ini dengan hanya mendengarkan suaranya yang rendah dan bergetar membuat semuanya tahu ada yang tidak beres.

~~~XXX~~~

"Ayo Naruto!" Ten Ten buru-buru mendorong kursi roda Naruto masuk ke dalam lift, dan teriakan Temari terdengar di belakangnya menyuruhnya agar tidak terburu-buru. Naruto yang berada di kursi roda hanya tertawa kecil, melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi di depannya. Ia mengenakan jaket tebal, dan sapu tangan tebal, juga shal tebal, penutup telinga yang tebal dan bla…bla…bla… membuat Naruto seakan-akan berat badannya bertambah 2kali lipat.

"Ck, kalian mau membuat Naruto terjepit pintu lift?" Sasuke mendorong kursi roda Naruto ke dalam lift, mengingat posisi Naruto yang tepat berada di perpotongan lift dengan lantai.

"Makasih teme." ucap Naruto. Yang menjemputnya di kamar hanya Ten Ten, Temari, dan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya merayu-rayu Kushina agar memperbolehkan Naruto keluar, membuat mereka telat setengah jam dari perjanjian.

"Dan… selamat datang di pesta kita!!" seru Ten Ten dan Temari saat mereka sampai di atap, disambut oleh seruan selamat datang dari yang lainnya. Telah menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Untunglah alam berpihak pada mereka, malam ini salju tidak turun. Walau begitu, rasa dingin tetap terasa. Namun rasa dingin itu lenyap saat Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan di samping sahabat-sahabatnya.

Suasana sederhana terasa di atap. Cahaya terbatas, hanya berasal dari bulan bintang, juga lilin yang berada di atas meja panjang yang lebar. Hanya tertutupi kain putih polos, di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam makanan ringan, juga minuman.

"Ayo, Naruto." Sasuke mendorong kursi roda Naruto menuju ke arah meja tersebut, dimana semua sahabat-sahabatnya menunggu. Sasuke berhenti saat Naruto sampai di ujung meja, dan Sasuke duduk di kursi sebelahya.

"Ini, Naruto." para gadis berebut menyiapkan makanan maupun minuman untuk Naruto, mengundang tawa mereka. Sakura menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk Naruto, Temari seperti biasa mengupaskan apel untuk Naruto, Ten Ten sedang mengucurkan air panas pada mie ramen instant di tangannya sambil bertengkar dengan Temari masalah Naruto boleh memakan ramen atau tidak. Hinata mengambilkan kue kering.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Neji saat semua sedang bersenang-senang dengan makanannya masing-masing, melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat dan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa, Neji." Naruto tersenyum.

Mereka tertawa bersama, melupakan masalah mereka, pekerjaan rumah yang di berikan oleh sekolah mereka, melupakan kepenatan, kebimbangan. Mereka hanya ingin melupakannya sejenak, berkumpul dalam kehangatan tawa, persahabatan. Dan khusus untuk Naruto, ia melupakan masalah penyakit yang ia derita, termasuk perasaannya yang takut akan harinya.

"Hoi… 3 menit lagi!!" Neji berteriak, memanggil semua temannya yang sedang bercanda gurau. Sontak semuanya bangkit dari duduknya dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya seperti rencanan awal.

"Sai, ambil kembang apinya di tas!"

"Hei, pasang yang benar!!"

"Di mana obornya??"

"Buat apa obor?!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah kewalahan menyiapkan puncak acara yang selalu dinanti-nantikan. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih di sampingnya.

"Hei, Teme" panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Aku dengar pembicaraan kalian," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kini matanya menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang ribut. "Di depan kamar rawatku." Naruto mendengar Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. "Nyawaku sudah pendek, benarkah itu? Jadi kalian melakukan ini untukku? Terimakasih"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Titip salamku untuk mereka." Naruto tertawa melihat Neji yang mengamuk pada Kiba karena rambut kesayangannya di tarik oleh Kiba, ada-ada saja…

"Woi, Sasuke, bantu kami!" dari kejauhan, Kiba memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, dan hendak berjalan sebelum ia merasakan ujung bajunya di tarik oleh Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan," kata Naruto

10

"Hn"

9

Naruto membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan sesuatu yang pelan, namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh telinga Sasuke.

8

Mulut Naruto masih membuka menutup.

7

Sasuke mulai mengkerutkan dahinya

6

Naruto mulai kehilangan senyumnya, menipis.

5

4

"Hn" Sasuke berucap setelah Naruto berhenti berkata, berlari kearah sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini tengah menghitung mundur detik-detik terakhir

3

Sasuke berhenti berlari, menatap Naruto yang tersenyum dari kejauhan.

2

Angin dingin berhembus, menerbangkan rambut hitam Sasuke dan rambut pirang Naruto, seperti melambai. Lambaian kasih dalam alaunan teriakan tawa. Melambaikan salam.

1

"KYAAA"

Satu, dua, tiga buah kembang api dinyalakan, meluncur dengan cepat ke langit dan meledak. Cahayanya menyinari warna-warni. Bukan hanya di atap ini, di manapun terlihat banyak kembang api yang dinyalakan. Pertanda tahun baru.

Naruto menghela nafas, meresapi detik-detik berikutnya, menatap Sasuke yang memandanginya dari kejauhan dan Naruto tersenyum getir. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan teriakan, tawa dan kata 'Happy new year' dimana-mana.

"Terima kasih."

~~~XXX~~~

Seorang lelaki berjalan mantap menuju sebuah lapangan luas, di mana hampir di setiap tanah terlihat gundukan tanah. Jas yang ia kenakan tidak mampu menghindari dingin salju yang menusuk.

Sai, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, dan Temari, yang kini tengah berumur 24 tahun. Sukses dalam pelajaran maupun pekerjaan. mereka membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. mereka berjalan beriringan, menuju sebuah gerombolan orang yang seusiannya, tengah memanggil-manggil mereka, dan tersenyum. Hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah gundukan tanah, meletakan buket bunga mawar di bawah sebuah nisan.

"Hey, sudah 8 tahun." Neji berucap pelan, memandang sebuah makam yang di penuhi oleh buket mawar merah.

"Kurasa di terus bahagia." Ten Ten bergumam, yang lain hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tak kusangka setelah itu mereka pergi." gumam Sakura terisak.

Semua mata tertuju pada batu nisan tersebut, berduka atas kepergian sahabat terdekat mereka.

Namikaze Naruto

Kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah makam di sampingnya, terlalu mendadak.

Uchiha Sasuke

~~~XXX~~~

_Hey… kalau aku sudah tidak ada, aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia dari sana. Sasuke, bisakah kau memastikannya?_

'_maaf Naruto, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjimu'_

_kenapa?_

'_karna aku menyusulmu, tapi setidaknya aku yakin mereka tetap terus bahagia'_

~~~END~~~

A/N: Hyaaa!!!! Selese!!! Ada yang bingung? Adakah? Hoshi tebak pasti ada yang bingung! –GeeR- biar jelas, Hoshi kasih OMEKEnya deh dibawah… XD.

~~~OMAKE~~~

Sasuke menggenggamkan tangannya makin kuat, pertamakali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan yang mananya 'ketakutan'. Bukan takut semacam menhadapi hatu gentayangan atau preman jalanan yang berotot, melainkan ia takut… takut kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Sasuke makin kuat menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, ia ingin melihat Naruto secepatnya.

Saat pesta itu usai karena keadaan Naruto yang tidak memungkinkan, ia pulang. Namun barusaja ia mau beranjak kealam mimpi sebelum teleponnya berbunyi dan ia mendengar kabar yang paling ia tak ingin dengar tentang Naruto.

'Naruto kritis, keadaannya tidak stabil'

Sungguh, ia memang tidak memunyai keyakinan terhadap agama maupun kekuasaan tuhan. Ia penganut atehis. Tapi kali ini saja, ia ingin berdoa. Pada tuhan manapun yang mendengarkannya. Ia memohon, jangan panggil Naruto sekarang. Baru semalam tadi mereka tertawa bersama.

'_Hey… kalau aku sudah tidak ada, aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia dari atas sana. Sasuke, bisakah kau memastikannya?'_

Kata-kata itu, kata-kata Naruto di detik terakhir tahun lalu. Naruto tahu, Naruto tahu ia tidak akan bertahan.

Tuhan…

TIIINTT

CKKIIIT

BRRAAKKK

KYAAA

'maaf Naruto, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjimu'

~~~END OMAKE~~~

**THANKS**

**RIVIEW OR FLAME??**

Salam Fujo,

Hoshirin Hyuunma


End file.
